Cake, Bonbons, and Paybacks
by EditorDee
Summary: Technically, this could be PG-13, but to be on the safe side...lemony goodness. R/R (X/F, L/Z) Complete! Gotta love the Chocolate! ^^
1. Chocolate Cake

Chocolate Cake By Dee-chan  
  
Xelloss wandered into the kitchen. He paused. Did he just?.he did! Chocolate cake! The dark cake was covered with a clear, glass top, but the smell couldn't be mistaken, nor could that fabulous dark, rich brown color betaken for anything else. The can of whip cream sat next to it, ready to add its own white, fluffy sweetness to the top.  
  
Xelloss lifted the lid carefully off, inhaling the sweet smell of chocolate. He stared at its perfection for a moment, licking his lips.  
  
"CAN I--?" he yelled, finding her presence in the laundry room, separating blacks from colors, gloves from undergarments, and taking jewels off of capes. (1)  
  
Filia (2) interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was asking. "Go ahead Xelloss." She threw another one of Val's underpants on the white pile.  
  
Xelloss grinned and pulled off a glove. He slid a finger into the icing and tasted it. His eyes fluttered in ecstasy.  
  
"USE A PLATE, XELLOSS!" Filia yelled.  
  
Xelloss pouted for a second before getting one of Filia's plates from the cupboard, along with a knife and fork. He cut himself a fairly large slice and sat down at the table to enjoy.  
  
Xelloss' eyes were actually open in anticipation as he cut a small piece with his fork. He popped the fork into his mouth and his eyes fluttered closed. It was almost better than an orgasm or macaroni and cheese! Almost. The sweet ecstasy Xelloss was immersed in masked Filia entering into the kitchen. She watched, amused, as Xelloss savored his bite. She was happy that she had made it, if to just see him like this.  
  
"Good?" she asked, deciding to get a little credit for the happy expression on his face.  
  
Xelloss nodded. His eyes opened and he glanced over his shoulder, to look at her. "Hai! Very good Filia-san. Kudos to the chef." Filia blushed. He ate another mouth-watering forkful. "But," Xelloss began, an evil glint to his eyes. "It's missing something." (3)  
  
Filia looked crestfallen for a moment as she walked up behind him. She had slaved on that cake! It didn't need anything! Did it? She bent over and picked a small piece up from the slice of cake. She tasted it. A smile flitted across her features. "I can't think of what? What do you think is missing?" She looked at Xelloss, questioningly.  
  
Xelloss grinned. A small crumb was on her bottom lip, and a little frosting kept it there. Xelloss stood up and leaned down, licking the bit off.  
  
"Perfect," he purred. Filia's eyes widened as he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Xelloss!" she exclaimed indignantly.  
  
"Nani?" he asked innocently as he picked up the plate, paused, and, as an afterthought, took the whip cream as well.  
  
"Xelloss, are you going to do what I think you are?" she asked, mock- angrily.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu," Xelloss answered. "Actually," he began, laughing huskily. "I was thinking of showing you how to perfect chocolate cake, my dear wife."  
  
Filia giggled. "Yes, master chef, sir." Her voice became a seductive whisper. "Teach me all I need to know, my mate, teach me how to make the perfect chocolate cake."  
  
The End (4)  
  
*Authors note: I FINISHED a story! I was short! ..it was cute! Send comments to queen_of_insanity@hotmail.com I'd love to hear what you think. Slayers doesn't belong to me, they are owned by someone else.so please don't sue me, I've got no money, and am scrounging up the money to pay tuition and room and board. --; Sigh. Painful. Any way, I thought that I should update this, because one of yall reviewed it and said that the paragraphs ran into each other, so all the original formatting was lost and had to redo it. Well, anyway, if I do write a lemon out of this, I'm gonna have to find somewhere else to post it, but anway, yeah, I've rambled on for long enough now.  
  
-Dee-chan  
  
Notes: Who else would I couple Xellos with? So I like Xelloss/Filia coupling, got a problem with that? All who've figured out where this is going, raise your hands. All hentais, raise your hands if you are having evil thoughts! Writer Dee raises her own hand sheepishly  
  
Ps. I'll eventually write the lemon, when I get around to.. Gomen. I'll write it soon. If I don't post it right away, email me and I'll get writing. ^.^ Ja-ne!  
  
P.p.s: This is a three part story. I have to finish chapter 2, but three is done and ready. Cake, bonbons and paybacks, too perfect. 


	2. Why Bonbons are so much fun

Why BonBons are So Much Fun By Dee-chan  
  
Author's notes: After Chocolate cake was written, I decided the concept of chocolate and Filia/Xelloss stories made sense. Don't ask why, they just do, ok? Anyhow, so I'm writing this, the sequel to chocolate cake and bonbons are just as enjoyable as cake. (Narrator-chan: You speak from experience, right, Dee-sama?) *blush* No comment!  
  
Filia sat before her pottery wheel. Her tongue was out, her eyes focused on the vase forming before her. Her brown, baggy work overalls were splattered with mud. She smiled slightly as the graceful neck of the vase rose. Taking her finger, she crated a trim around the top and was about to smooth out the rest when Xelloss' voice startled her.  
  
"Filia-chan, whatcha doin'?" he asked, his voice purring seductively.  
  
Filia watched in horror as her vase went sideways. "XELLOSS!"  
  
Xelloss blinked, "What?"  
  
Filia growled and turned to face him. "Dammit, Xelloss! That was one of my best vases!"  
  
Xelloss looked slightly abashed, and not a little put out, as he looked at the lump of misshapen clay that had once been her vase. "Eh.gomen, Fi- chan!"  
  
Filia took a deep breath and slowly calmed down. "That alright, Xelloss. I was really just fooling around."  
  
Xelloss grinned and picked up Filia's hands. "Come, my dear." He pulled her up.  
  
"Xelloss!" Filia laughed. "We already ate all of the chocolate cake. Plus, I'm filthy."  
  
Xelloss' grin widened and he pulled her forward. In a blink, she was clean. "Oh, but I've got a special surprise for you, and no dirt is going to spoil my fun."  
  
Filia cocked an eyebrow, wondering what it was this time. Now, she was curious. "Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
  
Filia growled. "Xelloss, that's mean!"  
  
Xelloss continued to grin manically as he pulled her into the kitchen.  
  
"What about Valteria?"  
  
Xelloss' grin never left as he answered silkily, "Oh, he's over at Zel and Lina's, again."  
  
"Mmm." Filia acknowledged it with a nod of her head. "You know, I wonder if we should stop sending him over there. I feel kind of guilty when we do." *Can we say sequel?*  
  
"Nah." Xelloss murmured. "Of course they don't mind. Besides we're newlyweds."  
  
Filia smiled. "Demo, so are they."  
  
Xelloss shrugged, but continued to pull Filia towards the kitchen.  
  
Filia followed, amused and now extremely curious about Xelloss' little surprise. His surprises were usually so much fun.  
  
"Xelloss, come on! What's the surprise?"  
  
Xelloss grinned, he opened his mouth, but Filia interrupted him. "If you dare say, sore wa himitsu desu, I'll make sure you go for a week with sex, Xelloss!"  
  
Xelloss quirked an eyebrow. "I don't think you'd survive, Filia, dear." He sat her down in a chair and opened the freezer. Filia watched curiously as he pulled out a small brown bag. She frowned. 'What the hell is in that?' Xelloss smiled, his eyes opened as they followed her confused emotions.  
  
He slowly opened the bag and reached inside. Filia watched as he pulled out a tub of.BONBONS! Xelloss grinned as Filia practically began to drool. Filia could almost taste the dark chocolate and the ice cream inside.  
  
"Well, my dear, did I do good?" Xelloss asked as he made his way over to her.  
  
"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, reaching for the Bonbons Xelloss held just out of reach. "You did very, very good."  
  
"Ah, now that is good news." Xelloss opened the tub and pulled one out. He delicately held it up to his lips and deftly bit the bottom off, sucking out the ice cream. Filia watched as his pink tongue darted out to catch a drop that had dripped down his chin.  
  
She flushed as she swayed closer. Seating herself in his lap, she purred. "Oh, dear, it seems you missed some." She leaned forward and slowly licked up the sweet cream. Plucking the carton from him, she cradled the cold tub to her, pulling one out for herself. Xelloss sucked on the chocolate and watched his mate slowly suck the chocolate off of the ice cream.  
  
"Dear, you are a fast learner."  
  
"I've got one of the best teachers." She held out a cold bonbon to his warm lips and watched it melt. He sucked it into his mouth and waggled an eyebrow as she watched him suck. He pulled her close and kissed her, deep and passionately. He pulled away and Filia licked her lips, tasting chocolate and ice cream. Sugary sweetness, and oh so good.  
  
Filia stood and took another bonbon, cradling the rest in her other hand. She placed it just tauntingly out of reach of Xelloss' lips. He tried to lean forward to catch both the bonbon and her fingers, but she pulled back and headed for the bedroom. "Well, my mate, maybe it's time I taught you a few things." She chuckled throatily as she led him to the bedroom.  
  
"I'm as good a learner as I am a teacher." Xelloss growled playfully and nipped at her fingers that brushed a tad too close to his mouth. "Let's go, my love, we never know how long Val will be at Zel and Lina's. Let's make the best of the time we have."  
  
"I'll show you all I know about bonbons, love."  
  
"Aa, I'll follow your teachings, my mate, just as I'd follow you anywhere you'd care to lead me." Xelloss grabbed her and pulled her intno his arms and shut the door to their bedroom with his foot.  
  
-FIN-  
  
Author's notes: More notes, I'm sorry. I don't own any of the characters from Slayers, someone else does. Please don't sue, I'm poor and tuition payment is coming up soon. Anyway, chapter 3 is coming up, what do Zel and Lina think about being dumped with Val every time Xelloss and Filia feel frisky? You'll find out. Please read and review. I'll always consider constructive criticism.  
  
~Dee-chan 


	3. Paybacks are a Bitch

Paybacks Are a Bitch By Dee-chan  
  
Note: Don't be misled by the name, this actually is a very funny story, which you should know if you read Chocolate Cake and Bonbons. It's a Lina/Zel and a Xelloss/Filia fic. Don't kill me if you don't like these couples. I fyou like either of their couples, but don't agree with the other, read it anyway. It's funny and cute. I don't know why I'm rambling on aimlessly, I must be tired..sorry.  
  
Lina threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "I've had enough!"  
  
Zel looked up from tickling Val and his small wolf puppy, Nammy. "Nani?"  
  
"Zel, we never get any time to ourselves anymore."  
  
Zel shrugged. "Demo, we are parents, we're not supposed to have free time anymore."  
  
Lina sighed. "I know, but I feel that I'm the mother of three, instead of just one."  
  
Zel grinned and tickled Zelina as she jumped to help Valteria and Nammy. "I know. Val's sweet and Nammy is fun to play with, but you are right, he's always over here."  
  
Lina frowned. "That's because Xelloss and Filia have uncontrollable libidos and end up shipping their kid over here. If they'd just stop having sex at all times of the day-"  
  
"Lina! Please, little ears!" He pointed to the two young kids (and one wolf pup) who were listening avidly.  
  
"Eh! Oh.um, well, I'm just saying."  
  
Zel smiled. He got off the ground and wrapped his arms around her as the kids went back to playing. "I understand Lina-chan. How about this."  
  
***  
  
Filia stretched beside Xelloss and playfully tickled his chin. Xelloss growled low in his throat, making Filia giggle. She slid up his chest, ready to kiss him when the door downstairs banged open.  
  
"XELLOSS!"  
  
"FILIA!"  
  
Both started. "Zel and Lina?" Filia asked. She looked at Xelloss. He shrugged, but they both hurried into their clothes.  
  
"XELLOSS?"  
  
"FILIA?"  
  
"HAI!" Filia struggled with her work overalls. Xelloss came up behind her and adjusted her straps. "Arigato. COMING!"  
  
They made their way downstairs to see Lina and Zel there, both with equally wide, shit-eating grins on their smug faces. And behind them was Val, Zelina, and Nammy.  
  
"Hai?" Filia asked as they got down to them.  
  
"You're turn!" Lina crowed happily.  
  
Filia sweatdropped. "Huh?"  
  
Zel grinned. "All those times we've babysat your kid, its payback time."  
  
Xelloss facefaulted. "WHAT?!"  
  
Zel and Lina looked at each other and grinned. Zel held up a bag that had been behind his back. "Zelina's spending the night."  
  
"WHA--?!" Both Xelloss and Filia began.  
  
Lina smiled cutely. "Zelina is spending the night while Zel and I get the night to ourselves at last!" She hooked her arm through Zel's. "There's her clothes, we'll see you tomorrow! Ja-ne!" Zel and Lina walked through the door. Stopping once, they turned to wave goodbye. "Bye, Zelina. Ja- ne Val, bye bye Nammy." With a mischievous twinkle in their eyes, the two grinned at the stunned Xelloss and Filia. "Have fun! Oh, and by the way, paybacks are a bitch." And with that the two walked away, back to their house, leaving Xelloss and Filia with the kids.  
  
"Well.they sure know how to ruin a person's day," Xelloss said, picking his jaw up off the floor.  
  
"I feel kind of guilty, now." Filia began.  
  
"Filia-san, can I have a cookie?"  
  
"Mommy can we go outside?"  
  
"Xelloss-san?"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"WOOF!"  
  
"I have suddenly been attacked by a conscience that I thought was long dead."  
  
"Do they put up with this every day?"  
  
"They're gonna get it."  
  
"Xelloss! Help me get them some cookies."  
  
"Shut them up, oh please, just shut them up."  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?"  
  
"Filia-san? Xelloss-san?"  
  
"Woof? Woof?"  
  
-FIN-  
  
Author's Notes: Hey they deserved it. Being stuck with three little ones is no fun what so ever, so I figured Zel and Lina would get pissed eventually. Anyway, I don't own Slayers, they belong to someone else. Anyway, please don't sue, I've got no money and only a dinky, broken computer. Please read and rewiew!  
  
~Dee-chan 


End file.
